Long Vacation Interludes
by Rebs
Summary: Takes place on Earth after GTBP leave. Vegeta, Bulma, Chichi, Goku, Gohan and Videl are all in these fics. Hope you like. R/R please. Remember these interludes go along with Long Vacation Series. INTERLUDE # 5 is up... written by Faye_Valentine00...
1. Interlude#1 Hell of a Party ~or~ I'm gon...

****

Long Vacation Interlude #1

Hell of a Party

By Rebs

[Rebs77@msn.com][1]

****

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ (GT) OR ANY OF THE CHARACTORS. I MAKE NO $$ OFF OF THIS. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

A/N: Here is my first story not featuring Trunks, Pan, Bra and Goten. Chapter 6 is done, BTW. Check it out. More new characters. Well, here we go. This will be short.

Day 1

Hell of a Party or I'm Gonna Be a Daddy, Again!

As soon as Bra and Trunks left, Bulma got the idea to have a get together (a.k.a. Party) with Goku, Chichi, Gohan and Videl to celebrate the kids leaving them in peace for the weekend. She called Chichi and Videl and made plans. Bulma was to set op music and tables and everything else needed for a party. Chichi came right over to start preparing snacks. Videl and Gohan showed up at seven with all the drinks. Goku and Vegeta sparred while all the preparations were being made. 

By 7:45, the party was well under way. Bulma and Videl were gossiping away their drinks and getting drunker by the story. Chichi gossiped with them over a cup of hot tea. Goku thought up a drinking game/sparing session as a challenge to get Vegeta drunk. Gohan joined in with them. It was a hell of a game and the rules were simple: _If any of them got knocked down, through a tree or mountain or anything else, they had thirty seconds to down drink (beer or liquor, whichever they were drinking). And the one who did the knocking down ot through, had to drink two. _By nine pm, everyone but Chichi was a bit tipsy. 

Bulma put some CDs in the CD Player and everyone started dancing. Even Vegeta danced with his Queen. In the shadows of the dim room, the prince held his Bulma close to him.

Goku and Chichi danced for a few minutes before Chichi asked him to go outside with her. Goku smiled and took his wife's hand and lead her outside. "What's wrong Chichi?"

Chichi smiled up at her husband and took his hand in hers. "Goku, nothing is wrong. I just wanted to ask you how you would like to have another child. You are going to be a daddy again Goku. What do you think?"

Goku got the biggest cutest grin on his face and said "I bet she looks just like you Chichi. When is she due?"

"You knew?" Goku just smiled and Chichi continued "I'm nearly three months along, Goku. Goku. Goku? What is wrong Goku?"

Just then, Gohan and Vegeta run outside. 

"Kakarrot, do you.."

"Iie, Vegeta. They are gone. I don't feel any of them. Not their Ki's anyway. I still feel them, sort of. I feel no harm and that nothing is wrong. Whatever is going on, I think they did it themselves. I wish I was paying better attention to their Ki's before. I don't even know where they were at, but you know what, they were all together."

Vegeta growled. "Hai, Kakarrot, you may have one brain cell after all. Too bad you just used it." His voice dropped to a dangerous tone, "They better have a damn good reason for masking their Ki's from us like that." 

That said, Goku, Vegeta and Gohan and fell down. Goku landed on top of Vegeta and Gohan landed on his face. "Kakarrot! Get off of me you third class excuse for a would be Saiyjin." Vegeta yelled.

"I'm trying Vegeta, but this tail is in my way." Goku stumbled back and reached behind him and grabbed the newly grown appendage. "What the..? Where did you come from?" Gohan and Vegeta were staring at their tails, also. Chichi, Videl and Bulma all looked slightly worried. Vegeta smirked. "Just what are those brats up to?"

To be continued in Interlude #2 Day 3 The Letter and Email from Trunks

   [1]: mailto:Rebs77@msn.com



	2. Interlude#2 Trunks messages and the trut...

****

Long Vacation

Interlude #2

By Rebs

[Rebs77@msn.com][1]

A/N: _Okay people, some folks were confused in my last interlude. They did not seem to understand that these INTERLUDES were part of another story, I guess. I really am not telling much of a story here. I am filling in blanks with short stories because I thought that everyone would like to know what is going on, on Earth, while Trunks, Goten, Pan and Bra are off on their adventure through space. If you have not been reading Long Vacation, well, I suggest that you do or you will never understand what is going on in the interludes. See, a few things are gonna take place (Chichi is going to have a child while they are away, for example) that I can either explain in the same timeline as the story, or when ever I finally finish this fic, you could find out that Chichi has a four and a half year old daughter. Which would you rather I do? Write it in along with the actual Long Vacation story or surprise you at the end? Personally, I think it would be better and easier this way. But if no one understands what I'm doing… well hell, what's the point. Let me know if I should keep up the interludes. Also, please don't forget that this is an A/U fic. I have taken liberties with ages and (obviously) events. If you don't like it, read someone else's fics. As always, please review my fic when you are done. Tell me what you think. Tell me what you would like to see me do. If it sounds like a good idea, maybe I'll work it in. I have five years to cover and I've only gotten like… less than a week. I'll have to start skipping months here soon. But I have to get this story off to a good start first._

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ/GT or any of it's characters. Kalee, Corin and all the Gleffjin are mine, though. They are not in this interlude, but I thought that might be something important to point out. I am making no money whatsoever off of this.

Day 4:

The Letter and Email from Trunks

****

*** just to recap***

__

Friday had been an interesting day. Bra and Pan went to the spa while Trunks and Goten went camping for the weekend. Bulma threw a party to celebrate the peaceful weekend. Chichi, Videl, Goku and Gohan all came. The men sparred while the women gossiped and they all got nice and drunk. They all got drunks except Chichi, that is. Chichi told Goku that she is pregnant and Goku told Chichi that she would be having a girl. Everyone was having a great time until all of their children's' Ki's suddenly disappeared. As alarming and odd as that was, they were faced with a new problem when Goku, Gohan and Vegeta suddenly grew back their tails. 

****

***Since you didn't know this***

__

Saturday and Sunday went by peacefully, or as peacefully as any days go by for the Saiyjins and their families. Off in space, Trunks, Goten, Pan and Bra were making new friends and gaining traveling companions. Back on Earth, Chichi and Goku were having a relaxing weekend, as were Gohan and Videl. Vegeta was still pissed that the 'brats' were shielding their Ki and Bulma was tracing down her husband intent on chopping his tail off. Vegeta was quite partial to his tail, however, and he was not about to lose it, so he was busy keeping his distance from Bulma.

****

***Monday 6:45 AM Capsule Corporation*** 

The phone was ringing off of the hook when a very sleepy Bulma answered it. The call was from Trunks secretary.

"I'm so sorry to bother you Mrs. Briefs, but Trunks asked me to call and make sure he was on time for the meeting this morning. I tried his private number and his cell, but no one answered. His private machine had the oddest message, too. He said something about 'Please don't leave a message, there is not enough room on the tape for everyone.' Or something like that. It was very odd. Do you know if he is home?"

"Iie, I don't know. He was camping this weekend, I suppose he got in late last night. Hold on while I go check."

Bulma put the phone on hold and walked down the halls to Trunks room. She walked in and noticed his bed had not been slept in. She glanced around his room nothing that his game systems and his computer were gone. His closet door was slightly open and when she went to close it, Bulma was startled to discover that there were no cloths in the closet at all. "What is going on here?" Bulma asked herself in a panicky voice as she jogged to Bras room to see if her daughter had made it home from the spa. Just like Trunks room, Bra's was missing all of her clothing and several of her personal belongings. Bulma suddenly remembered the night of her party when the kid's Ki's disappeared, Goku had said that they were all together. To hell with camping and the spa, they had run away.

Bulma ran back to the phone and picked it up. "Trunks never came home from camping. Maybe I should come in and make sure everything is okay there."

"Hai, Mrs. Briefs. That may be a good idea. I just found a letter for you on Trunks desk."

"Okay, I'll be there in just a little bit."

With that Bulma hung up and went to take a quick shower and dress for the office. She fixed Vegeta a quick breakfast and left a note for him. 

__

Vegeta, 

Trunks and Bra never came home from their trips. I'm not sure what is going on, but Trunks seems to have left me a letter at the office. I'm going to find out what is going on. Please see if Goku has heard from Goten or Pan. 

Bulma

Thirty minutes later, Bulma was standing in Trunks office reading the letter he had left her.

__

Mother,

Hope you are not angry, but we have all decided to take a little vacation. You should receive an email at about nine this morning. It will explain everything. Please take care of the tech meeting for me. I am sorry to put you in this position, but we had to do what felt right and it would have been too difficult with everyone knowing. Please tell everyone about the email. Chichi and Goku and Gohan and Videl and father all deserve to know what is going on also. 

Love you

Trunks

Bulma glanced at her watch. 8:48 am. The email would be coming in anytime. She quickly called Goku and asked him to bring everyone to Trunks office. Then she called home. Vegeta was in the kitchen searching for a post breakfast snack to hold him over until lunch when the phone rang. On the sixth ring he decided someone had to answer the annoying thing. "What!" he shouted into the phone.

"Kami, Vegeta, a simple hello would do. Hurry over to Trunks office, this is important." Then she hung up knowing her husband would come to argue with her faster than to find out what she had to tell him. 

By 9:11 Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Bulma, Chichi and Videl were all gathered in Trunks office. "What is this about woman?" Vegeta growled.

Bulma pushed a few buttons on the keyboard in front of her. "This is what this is all about Vegeta. An e-mail from Trunks explaining what is going on." Everyone gathered around the computer screen while Bulma read the email aloud.

****

***Trunks Message***

__

Greetings everyone. First I would like to apologize for any confusion, anger or worry you may have felt. We have had no intentions of hurting our families, however, we had to do this to grow. For a long time now, life has been fairly peaceful. You would think that that is a good thing, and it is, but there is no adventure or challenge. Perhaps it is our Saiyjin blood that has been pulling us in the direction that we have gone. For a number of years, I have been working on a space ship. Not a pod of any sort, Mother, but an actual ship. You would be proud of it. It has two gravity chambers a kitchen and many rooms. We have been planning this trip since not long after I became president of CC. See we are human, in part. Don't forget that we are also Saiyjin. A race that made a name for itself in the universe and that that name is one to be feared. We have gone to discover our roots, in a way. Learn who and what the Saiyjin race was to others. We have gone to right that name, also so the Saiyjin race may be seen as defenders and heroes rather than destroyers and conquerors. That is part of the reason why we wished back everyone's tails. I hope no one freaked out about that wish. Please don't. And don't make anyone remove their tails. There is no moon to worry about. And our tails are part of who and what we are. Oh, I bet you are wondering what happened to our Ki's. Well, much like my mother, I am a genius. I built some devices, portable ki shields (PKS), that mask our Ki's from anyone who does not have a PKS. We will be gone for quite some time. Don't worry. Goten and I will take care of Pan and Bra. We will be training them, also. We will return in roughly five years time. We have food, weapons, shelter and everything we need. If we are ever in more danger than we can handle, we can simply turn the PKS off and father and Goku will know where we are. We love you all and will miss you more than words can say. 

We Love You

Trunks

The adults stood there speechless, for once. 

****

To be continued…

A/N: _Please don't hate me for cutting that so short there. In **Interlude #3 **_They Did What we will see the reactions that everyone has to this message. Right now, they have nothing to say, but they are all just digesting the information. There will be plenty to say when all this information sinks in.

   [1]: mailto:Rebs77@msn.com



	3. Interlude #3: Oh My! The Reactions

****

Long Vacation

Interlude #3

Oh My: The Reactions

By Rebs

[Rebs77@msn.com][1]

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters mentioned here. Nor do I own DBZ/GT. If I did, I would make a show, not a fan fic. Oh and I am not making any money off of this.

A/N: _Don't forget, this is what is going on back on Earth while our favorite demi-saiyjins are off on their universal adventure. This is an a/u fic and if you do not like them, you should not be reading this. All I have really done is changed their ages a bit. Pan is 18, Bra is 19, Trunks is 24 and Goten is 23 in this story. I refer to them as 'kids' in the interludes because parents often call their children kids. Anyway, please review this for me. Let me know how you like and what you don't. This interlude is taking place on Monday morning and the kids left Friday night. This interlude will be written oddly. I hope you can all follow along. It will be thoughts, in particular, followed by some dialogue and suck. I'll warn you, the next interlude will take place many months later in this timeline because that will be the next big event on Earth. So here we go…_

****

***Goku's thoughts***

__

Wow, Chichi is going to be mad. What if she is too mad to feed me? What will I do? I'll starve. Too bad they did not take me with them, at least they have food and the girls can cook. What will I do? I wish they would have told us first. I'd have been fine with it. Sounds like a lot of fun to me. Chichi and Bulma would have never let them go. Vegeta and Gohan would have probably stopped the girls. I guess I understand a little why they did not tell us, but still… I'm hungry. 

"Chichi, I'm hungry."

****

***Chichi's thoughts***

__

They did what!! Wait until I get my hand on that son of mine. It must be Trunks influence. That boy is trouble just like his father. And my grand-baby Pan is gone off with them too. Those kids are turning into punks. Why when I find them they will be grounded forever. Goten will have nothing to do with the Vegetas children ever again. I'll make sure Gohan never lets Pan near them again. Oh, the poor dears, they have been corrupted by Vegetas hoodlums.

Did that baka I call a husband just tell me he is hungry? At a time like this? I'll teach him.

"Hungry? Goku you baka, our baby is there, Kami knows where, and you are worried about food." Chichi pulls a frying pan out of nowhere and smacks her husband upside the head with it. 

"Ouch. I'm sorry Chichi, but we can't do much, can we? And I am hungry." That said Goku's stomach growled very loudly.

"I don't care how hungry you are. You find Goten and Pan and Bring them back home, NOW! You will not eat again until you do. Do you hear me Goku?" 

"Okay Chichi." Goku could not feel their Ki's anywhere and knew that there was no way for him to find them right now, so he figured he'd just wait until she cooled down a bit. He put two fingers to his head and teleported to the Kame house, figuring it was about lunch time there.

"Goku you baka, where did you go?" Chichi shouted to the space her husband occupied. Poor Chichi just could not handle anymore and she fainted.

****

***Gohan's thoughts***

__

Pan and Trunks off in space together. What is she thinking? If I find out Trunks has taken advantage of her… I'll kill him. Goten better protect my daughter, or he'll be sorry too. 

Poor Gohan could think of nothing other than the fact that his daughter would be spending the next five years with Trunks. Gohan was aware of the fact that Pan had a crush on the boy, but he always figured she would grow out of it after she got out of high school. 

__

Now it looks like she'll never grow out of it. Five years. Oh Kami, we have to find them.

"We have to find them… somehow. We can't let this happen. Bulma, can't you build a ship so that we can follow them?"

Just then, Chichi fainted. Gohan caught her and looked at Bulma. "We have to Bulma, can you do it?"

"Iie, hai, I don't know Gohan. It will take me sometime to build a ship capable of tracking them. And even then, we don't know where they went. I don't know how we would follow them, but I'll try. Why don't you take Chichi to one of the guest rooms and lay her down?"

"Hai"

****

***Bulma's thoughts***

__

Trunks built a space ship. Wow. He is a genius. Must take after me. After all, I am the smartest person on the planet. I wonder if he left the plans lying around anywhere. I'd like to take a crack at building a ship too. Then we could go after them. But no, we can't go after them. I would have no way of tracking them. But I could build the ship and if their Ki's ever show up, we would know where to go. Poor Chichi, this must be a lot for her to handle. She'll need to take it easy since she is pregnant. Maybe I should invite everyone to stay here. It will make it much easier on everyone and we have plenty of room. 

****

***Videl's thoughts***

__

My little girl is gone. What will I do? How could she do this to me? Haven't I been a good mother?

Poor Videl fainted too. This time Vegeta caught her. 

"Guess we'll take her to a room too." Said Gohan.

"Humph." was Vegetas only reply as he and Bulma followed Gohan out the door, still lost in thought.

****

***Vegeta's thoughts***

Damn brats are going to pay for making the woman worry. I'm going to have to listen to her bitch and whine and complain. Kami, I hope she does not cry. Foolish brats don't know what kind of trouble they are in for out there. Frieza may be gone, but some of his men are still around, I'm sure. They will probably be out for blood if they catch wind of Saiyjins out there. Hell, if they find out that Trunks and Bra are my brats, they will hunt them down. Those bakas better take care of my Princess or there will be hell to pay. The woman can build a ship, though. It would not be easy to track them down, though. I think it's time to find Kakarrot and spar. I'll beat his ass this time for sure. His brat better not lay a finger on Bra. I've seen how he looks at her. 

At this Vegeta growled. 

"What is it Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"Shut up woman and leave me be." He said as he laid Videl on a bed in one of CC spare rooms. He then turned and blasted off in search of Kakarrot.

"What was that all about?" Bulma asked Gohan as she showed him to a room to put Chichi in.

"Probably just blowing off steam. You know that husband of yours."

"Hai, he's a baka. Well, Gohan, I'm going to start working on plans for a ship. I don't know how we would follow them, but at least it will keep me occupied. You can stay here, if you want to. And when you see Goku, please tell him that he and Chichi are welcome to as well."

"Okay Bulma. I'll do that. Right now, I'm going to go back to Trunks office and see if he left any kind of a clue"

"Okay, you do that. I'll call and order something to eat in a few hours."

With that Bulma and Gohan went their own ways. Gohan never found a single clue as to where they headed. Bulma started working on plans for a space ship. Chichi and Videl woke up and spent the rest of the day talking and crying with each other. Vegeta found Goku at the Kame house and they went to the mountains to spar. Goku won. Later, everyone returned to CC for dinner. They all agreed that everyone should stay at CC for a while so that they could deal with what their children had done, together.

Days became weeks and weeks months. Bulma was making a little progress with her plans. Vegeta and Goku continued to spar. Videl and Chichi had taken up cooking for everyone. Gohan spared with his father and Vegeta every now and then, but he spent most of his time helping Bulma in her lab.

****

***Four month after the kids left***

__

(A/N: Chichi is now seven months pregnant)

Late one night, about three in the morning, Vegeta stalked to Bulmas lab to find out why she was not in bed yet. He found her sound asleep in from of her computer with her face on the keyboard. "Woman!" Bulma jumped and spun around to see Vegeta glaring at her. "Woman, what do you think you are doing? You have not had dinner and it is after three in the morning, and I find you sleeping in here when you have a perfectly good bed. You are in no condition to treat yourself like this."

"Sorry Vegeta, I've just been trying to figure out how to make the engines. I don't know how Trunks did it. And what do you mean condition? I'm fit as a fiddle."

Vegeta smirked at his mate. "Hai, I never said there was anything **_wrong _**with you baka onna. You should take better care of you and the brat though. Now, go eat and I expect you in bed in no more than an hour, or I'll drag you there myself." Than said Vegeta turned and stalked back to his and Bulmas room.

"Me and the… brat?" Bulma asked herself.

****

Oh No… TO BE CONTINUED

How nice of me, huh? Next time: Interlude #4 Brats 

**__**

What brat was Vegeta talking about and look… an new Son… Was Goku right? Will it really be a girl? And what's this? Someone else has some news too.

   [1]: mailto:Rebs77@msn.com



	4. Interlude #4: Brats

****

Long Vacation

Interlude #4: Brats

By Rebs

[Rebs77@msn.com][1]

A/N: _Hey everyone. Okay, first, don't forget that this is an A/U fic. If you only like fics that go along with the DB timeline, then I have to wonder what you are doing here. Anyway, I changed the kids ages a bit. For the sake of argument, Gohan is 36 in this fic, which puts him about 11 years older than Goten and means that he was about 18 when Pan was born. In case anyone was wondering about that. I'm not sure off the top of my head how old he would have been in DBZ when she was born, but it really does not matter, now does it. So here we are at interlude # 4. Don't forget that this story goes right along with LONG VACATION SERIES. The series just the actual story that takes place in space, and this is Earth filler. I have chapters 7 through 9 done of the series, if anyone has missed them. As always, please review when you finish. _

* * *

****

DISCLAIMER: since this is chaptered (now, that isn't a real word, is it…), do I still need these on each one? Anyway, I do not own the characters or the show. I am making no money off of this.

* * *

****

Bulma and Chichi were sitting in the garden drinking tea and talking. They were discussing baby names and local sales. The new nursery had just been built and the two women were working on decorating it. Since everyone was staying at CC for so long, Bulma felt that with Chichi's child due any day and her own only seven months away, it would be a good idea to have plenty of space for children. They finished their tea and returned it to the kitchen and went in search of Videl. The three women were all taking the day to shop. Bulma checked her pockets to be sure that she had enough storage capsules for the trip and when she saw that she did, they headed for the living room. Videl and Gohan were talking excitedly when Chichi and Bulma walked in.

"Are you ready, Videl?" Bulma asked.

"Oh Bulma, yes, I'm ready, but first I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Bulma asked, noticing the biggest grin she had ever seen on Gohan's face.

"Well, I was wondering," she giggled, "do you think there is room in the nursery for one more crib?"

"Of course there is." Then Bulma's jaw dropped, "Wait a minute! Are you pregnant too?"

"Hai."

Chichi smiled at her daughter in law. "Another grand baby. Oh I can't wait."

Bulma smiled too and muttered, "Must be something in the water here." Then she smiled. "Well, looks like we have more shopping to do. Let's go. Congratulations you two." With that, the three headed out to shop.

* * *

Four hours later Bulma had capsules full of baby clothes, a new crib, and baby toys. They were just getting into the air car when Chichi suddenly stopped and clutched her stomach. 

"Oh, Bulma, I think we should not go back to CC just yet."

"Why Chichi? Another sale?"

"Iie, Bulma, I think we should go to the hospital. The baby is ready to come."

Videl helped Chichi into the car and the three headed to the hospital. On the way, Bulma called Gohan on her cell phone and told him to get Goku and head to the hospital. 

* * *

****

***12 & 1/2 hours later in the hospital waiting room***

A doctor walked out and asked for Mr. Son. Goku stood up and was instantly in front of the doctor.

"Um, yeah, are you Mr. Son?"

"Hai, how is Chichi?" He asked.

"She and your daughter are doing wonderful. Would you like to see them?"

"Hai, I would. Can they have anymore guests?"

"I don't see why not. Your wife is exhausted, though, so they should keep it short so she can get some rest."

"Okay." Goku turned to Bulma, Videl and Gohan. "I'd like to see them alone for a little while."

"Okay dad, just let us know when we can see them."

Goku turned back around and followed the doctor to Chichi's room. When he walked in he found his wife hold a small baby with black hair and a tail.

"You didn't cut it off?" He asked.

"Iie, Goku. It's a part of you, I realize that. Would you like to hold your daughter?"

"Hai, I would." He said taking the small infant into his arms and smiling down at his wife before looking at the little girl. "What are we going to call her Chichi?"

"What do you think about Nanee?"

"I like it." He smiled. "Hello Nanee Son. You know, you look just like your mother." 

Nanee smiled back up at her father and fell asleep in his arms. Goku walked to the hall and invited everyone in to see Chichi and Nanee. Soon Chichi was asleep too. A nurse came in and took Nanee to the hospital's nursery. Goku was told that he could take the two of them home the next day after Chichi was rested. Everyone returned to CC. They spent most of the night finishing the nursery. 

The next day, Chichi returned to CC with Nanee. Everyone took turns holding the little girl. Even Vegeta held her for a moment before Humph-ing and handing the tailed bundle to his wife.

"Kakarrot, lets spar." He said as he walked outside. Goku followed and the two took off for the mountains. 

Everyone loved having the little one around and Bulma and Videl often daydreamed about how their own babies would turn out. They all wondered about their missing children and Bulma and Gohan continued working on a ship, though Bulma could not put as many hours into it as she wanted to due to her pregnancy. Goku and Vegeta sparred every day. They would go off for a week every now and then, only to return tattered, bloody and bruised. Bulma and Chichi would yell at them, but everyone knew it would do no good. Secretly, Bulma was happy that Vegeta finally seemed to accept Goku as a friend, in his unspoken way. 

* * *

One day, Bulma and Chichi were outside playing in the Garden with Nanee when Bulma spotted something falling from the sky into Capsule Corporation's grounds.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Asked Chichi.

"I just seen something fall from the sky. It landed just over there. Let's go look."

The two women walked to where Bulma saw the object fall and looked around for about twenty minutes before Chichi spoke up.

"Is this what you saw Bulma?"

Bulma turned to Chichi and smiled. "Hai, that is it." She said as she walked over to get a closer look. The object was cylinder shaped, about three feet tall and a foot wide, it had a small engine on it and Capsule Cooperation stamped on it. "Oh my. Trunks must have done this. I winder what it could be."

****

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: _Well, it seems everyone is having children all of the sudden. I just though that the adults could use something else to occupy their minds besides just their missing children. Sorry about the cliffhanger and all. I'm going to try to make the next part longer. Well, hope you are enjoying. Please review._

**** ****

   [1]: mailto:Rebs77@msn.com



	5. Interlude #5: Letters From Heaven

Interlude Part 5

Interlude Part 5

~~~~~

*Insert random disclaimer from any previous chapter*

~~~~~~

A/N:_ Well, I did not write this chapter. Could not do it. So Faye_Valentine00 offered to do it for me and I gave her a general idea of what I wanted and she did a great job. Faye, I am Soooooo sorry I have not gotten back in touch with you. I don't have an AOL account anymore and I cannot access my email. In fact, I never got the last one you sent (I'm assuming you sent a last one after my reply). Anyway, my addy is _[rebs77@fuse.net][1]_ so Please email me there. And again… THANK YOU!!!_

Recap

Videl reveals her pregnancy. Nanee was born to Chi-chi and Goku, while Bulma and Videl still await the birth of their new babies. One day while Bulma and Chi-chi were lounging about, they see a object fall from the sky and once the ladies go to investigate, they discover that it is from Trunks!

~~~~~~~

The object was cylinder shaped, about three feet tall and a foot wide, it had a small engine on it and Capsule Cooperation stamped on it. "Oh my. Trunks must have done this. I winder what it could be." Bulma quickly scooped up the cylinder and carried it back to Capsule Corp to reveal the contents to everyone at once.

Once everyone had gathered together, Bulma snapped open the cylinder. Once it was opened, Bulma found several letters. Each of the letters was addressed to specific people. There was one for Gohan and Videl, two for Chi-chi and Goku, and one for Bulma and Vegeta. The last letter was written in a style that Bulma had never seen before. The characters in the writing looked similar to that of Kanji but it was completely incomprehensible to her. Before she was able to ask anyone else about the letter, Vegeta spoke up impatiently.

"Woman! What are you waiting for?!"

"It's nothing, I am just unsure about this letter. I do not understand a word t---."

Before she could even finish her sentence, Vegeta had ripped the letter from her hands. After one glance, Vegeta started to laugh. It started soft at first but then he really began to roar with laughter. Bulma, Gohan, Videl, Chi-chi and Goku looked at him as if he had gone insane.

"Vegeta? Everything okay?" Bulma's face looked honestly worried.

"Baka woman. The brat has written to me in Saiyjin!" Vegeta looked to the group with a triumphant smile as though he had just conquered the world.

All eyes were now on Bulma as her face turned a bright red. She was going to complain to Vegeta about his teachings to Trunks but she (After a few moments to cool down) let the subject drop. She handed the letters out to the others and they all read their notes.

Videl ripped open the envelope to the note from Pan before Gohan could even see it. Quietly they read it together.

__

Dear Mom and Dad,

I am so sorry that we left without telling you but we are safe and Goten and Trunks and taking very good care of us! We have learned a lot and we even learned of some saiyjins that survived out here in space. We have even allowed them to join us. There names are Corin and Kalee. It is so funny because they are always calling Trunks and Bra, Prince and Princess. Please do not worry, we are safe and learning a lot of new things. I think about you everyday and I hope you are well. See you in a few years.

xoxoxox

Pan

By the time they finished reading the letter, Videl was crying and Gohan did everything he could to calm her. As he hugged his wife, he looked over to find his Dad comforting his mother in the same manner after reading their two letters.

__

Dear Mom and Dad,

Everything is great here. We are having fun. Having a tail is really great. Mom, why did you make Dad cut his off? Anyway, please do not worry because we all promise to come home in one piece. Thanks for understanding that this is something that we all had to do for our race and for our heritage! We have already met up with some saiyjins that are about our age. They are brother and sister and have been taught the way of the saiyjins so maybe we can learn some things from them. Wish us luck and we'll see you soon.

Love

Goten

Dear Grandma and Grandpa,

HI! Don't worry about me. Uncle Goten is here and he is taking really good care of me. Everything will be fine so take care of yourselves. See you soon

Love

Pan

Bulma silently read the letter from Bra while at the same time, Vegeta read his letter from Trunks. 

__

Dear Mom and Dad,

Please do not be mad at Trunks or Goten for any of this. This was a decision that each of us had thought long and hard about before making. We have everything that we need with us and we will be fine for the years that we are gone. Please don't be mad about us masking our Ki's either because this is something we had to do on our own with no interference. Hey Dad... guess what? Trunks and Goten are teaching me how to fight and I am getting pretty darn good. In fact, I'm not too far behind Pan now. Pretty soon, I'll be a super saiyjin, too. Oh and Mom... I swear they are not hurting me either. Well I guess I should end this because I could go on forever. I love you both

Bra

PS - we made some saiyjin friends but it is gonna take a while to get over the culture shock. The cool thing is they call me princess. Dad, you'd be proud!

Without saying another word, Bulma headed to the kitchen to get everyone a drink. (Except for herself and Videl who made due on tea) 

Gohan could not help but marvel at Vegeta as he read his note. He honestly looked happy... like a proud dad. There were not too many times he remembered seeing Vegeta like this but the change was nice

__

*Translated saiyjin*

Dear Dad,

Are you surprised that I can remember this much of the language. I have been practicing with Corin and Kalee who are brother and sister. They are full-blooded Sajyin and have started traveling with us. Please relay what I write here to the others but I wanted to write to you this way to prove a point. We have gone on this mission to learn about our heritage and ourselves. We need to change people's views of the saiyjin race. We all believe that they were not as evil as everyone thinks and we are gonna prove it! Take care of mom and I'll take care of all of us

Trunks

"Baka brat better not go and get my princess or the others hurt or he'll answer to me." His words seemed harsh but the others could all tell but the look on his face that he wasn't as mad as he tried to sound.

Videl wiped her eyes and looked towards the doorway to the kitchen her eyes suddenly filled with fear. "Bulma! Are you okay?!"

Bulma had come through the doorway looking like she had been hit by a truck. "I-I'm okay but I think someone needs to get to me to the hospital and I mean quickly!"

Videl stayed home to care for Chi-chi's newest addition while the others all rushed with Bulma to the hospital but as he stepped out the door, no one could mistake Vegeta's comment under his breath. "The brats just keep coming!"

~~~~~~

   [1]: mailto:rebs77@fuse.net



	6. Announcement

New Chapter COMING SOON!! 


End file.
